Ultimate Soldier
by Violentchick2011
Summary: They wanted the ultimate soldiers, the transformers wouldn't be there forever and besides they wanted to have something they could control, that's all they cared about…..well they succeeded
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers in any way shape or form no matter how much I wish otherwise.

They wanted the ultimate soldiers, the transformers wouldn't be there forever and besides they wanted to have something they could control, that's all they cared about…..well they succeeded

'_Systems online'_

"_They can hear us now"_

"_Why don't they open their eyes?"_

"_They've never been alive sir, it takes time for the body to know how to respond"_

Bright light hit my eyes as I slowly blinked awake, looking around I see two females and five males, seeing the lab coats and clip boards , scientists, my mind supplies, the computers and electronical devices tell me lad, a military one judging by the men in what my data banks tell me, pushing to my feet, and walking forward, perfectly straight and meet the eye of the head scientist.

"Meet Sam and Kat, they're both biological and mechanical weapons, they will be the upgrade the army needs to get rid of the Autobots and the Decepticons" the woman who's name tag read, Dr. Lyla Tayler said proudly, pleased with herself.

"You're sure they will be able to do what you say?" the older Admiral asked looking to the doctor, obviously not believing.

"Yes sir they just lack the experience but when put in any situation their minds will work like a computer and adapt like a human to handle the situation, their bodies even change to make their own weapons and armour, I've made sure of it" smiling to the pair that stood in front of them

"Fine, they leave with a team of seals, lets see how well they do" With that turning, "Fallow" looking behind him to give them an order, them fallowing without any show of hesitation.

It was a year before they were in a truck with a male named Galloway and were taken to NEST where the Autobots and the soldiers that worked with them stayed, they had grown in their power and skills, Kat was better at long rage where Sam was hand to hand, they had even developed psychological and elemental powers when they were in extreme conditions and were forced to survive.

The truck stopped and he got out before they did, they crossed their arms behind them as they fallowed him and stopped, standing at attention before a Sargent Lennox , "Meet the two newest recruits for NEST, you will find they obey orders well" Galloway said before walking way, leaving them with Lennox, he sighed and shook his head before looking at them with a raised brow at their emotionless expressions,

"Well welcome to NEST, what are your names?" he asked

"Samantha" Sam said

"Kat" Kat said blankly

"…okay then…fallow me" he said, leading them around, they met a lot of people but it was odd for them to see people having, 'fun' they guessed, blinking when two Autobots ran by, seeming to be trying to avoid a flying wrench.

"Looks like Skids and Mudflap played another prank on Ratchet" Lennox said shaking his head

Sam blinked looking to where they had ran, wondering why they played a prank, fallowing Lennox to talk to Ratchet, wondering why he shook with anger, what made him angry.

It was questions like that, that went through their minds as the months went by, they learned more about the Autobots, though they never spoke but watched as they went about their ways and did as ordered, a Autobot named Jazz had asked Sam to wash him once and did as told though was surprised when he seemed to like it and got her to do them for the others as well. Though one time she got into Sunstreaker's and Sideswipes' room and saw the room was painted in a variety of colors that she found incredible and awed by, it was then she began to realize, she was adapting and learning to be more…human.

*People this is my first story that I feel like I could post and work on for others to read but please, let me know what you think and tell me if you want me to put up more or any help you might be able to offer, otherwise I won't continue or bother you with it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Soldier Chapter 2

Sam watched as Ironhide trained with Sideswipe, who insisted he be called Sides', she was standing next to Bumblebee who seemed to be the only one who wasn't too nervous to be around her or Kat, all the humans were intimidated despite that they were smaller than most the men by at least several inches and the autobots were unsure what to think about the energy readings that came off them.

She sighed before pushing away from the wall and going over to where she'd be firing at a tank that was used for target practice by the autobots, they had learned from the mission that they got back from two hours ago that they were not all human, there was something about them that made them inhuman but they weren't sure what the government had planned with them.

Holding her palm out the skin at her wrist moved and collected together before splitting open and a silver point came pushing out and the opening got bigger as the blade did, it shined silver with deep, midnight blue designs like veins along it, opening more for the bright orange handle that came out and sat perfectly in her palm, the opening closing with the blade fully out. She spun the blade in a continuous circle in her hand, it blurring to take the image or a disc, the orange starting to glow from it, almost like led lights, but the more it glowed the more the weapon made a humming sound and when it reached a peak, light blue lighting shot from it, only every few seconds but they spoke a lot as they shot all over the place, except at its' wielder and with a strong throw, it went spinning at the tank, sinking into it like a hot knife through butter, splitting the tank in half and melting the surrounding metal before swinging up into the air and flying back to her. She stuck up her hand as the blade landed in her palm, still circling and pulsing power but dying down before sinking back into her wrist.

With a look around, everyone was staring at her with wide eyes or optics in the Autobots words. She ducked her head down and walked quickly away, feeling an unease from all their gazes, it's unlike what the scientists stared at her for and made her unsure what to think of them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Soldier Chapter 3

Sam looked at Kat when she came in and sighed as Kat gave her that sad look, she had tried to ask Sunbreaker, the yellow Lamborghini, about what he did to his room , the images he had put there had caught Kat's attention, she wanted to know more but it seemed most of the Autobots were uneasy around them and they kinda got why now but it was a little disheartening when they were trying to learn and behave like…..as the soldiers put it, 'be them'

Sam let her mind zone out as she went to the weapons room, cleaning and reassembling weapons for a lack of better things to do, but zoning out allowed her hearing to sharpen and allow her to listen and hear more, sometimes she wished she couldn't,

"They're not human, I don't know what they are" a deep voice said, leaving no doubt on who it was especially with the edge to it that indicated that they were angry, it was Ironhide

"Them bitches ain't normal" hearing one of the smaller twins say, unsure which one sense both seemed to avoid her after she punched a hole through a Decepticon

Some whirring and clicks let her know Bumblebee was saying something but was unsure what.

"I know Bumblebee, I've done some scans and though they look human, their interior and brain functions are much like ours…it looks like the military is trying to make weapons, they're trying to make their own soldiers so they don't need us" Ratchet said

"But they are unaware of what exactly they are, that much can be seen from how they watch others act," the kind voice telling her it was Optimus, "The way they watch both the human soldiers and us Autobots, they seem unsure of what most we seem to do. Though they have the building of adults and in some ways are, in others they are like children, still trying to learn and adapt to the things around them" more of Bumblebees whirs, "Yes Bumblebee, they deserve the chance" with that they walked off, leaving her feeling hopeful.


End file.
